Friends With Benefits
by Story Obsessed
Summary: A/H Bella and Edward decide to have an easy relationship-less relationship. What happens when the uncomplicated becomes more complicated than anyone would've believed? Just a random story that came to me so yeah I might as well write, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: (A/H) Bella and Edward decide to have an easy (relationship-less) relationship. What happens when the uncomplicated becomes more complicated than anyone would've believed? Just a random story that came to me so yeah I might as well write, right? **

**BPOV:**

"Still hanging with the nerd herd?" Jessica's voice droned as I got out of my car.

"Stop talking about my boyfriend" I said, pressing the button the lock my car.

"I thought you were just going to act like you liked him until mid-terms were over." Lauren chipped it.

"Yeah" Jessica said. "That was 2 days ago; we go on Christmas break in a week, what gives?"

"I don't want to look like head bitch" I finally admitted. "How obvious can I be by dumping him as soon as our tests were done? Plus, teachers would totally notice" I twirled my finger in my hair.

"They ain't got any proof" Lauren said.

"You're such a dude" Jessica teased to Lauren. "What is an 'ain't'?"

We all laughed for a second.

"But seriously Izzy" Jessica finally said. "It is bad enough that you spend 2 weeks pretending to like him, soon the rumors will be exaggerated. Yesterday I heard you had _sex _with him"

I stared at her in shock before leaning doubling over and fake retching. I heard Jessica and Lauren's giggles. I got up in time to see Mike and Angela hurrying over to me.

"Good morning" Angela said, getting here first. "Bella, here is your iced coffee"

Jessica and Lauren tried to stifle their laughter and horribly failed.

"It is 20 degrees, what are you doing with an iced coffee?" Jessica teased.

We had just walked into the school. I shrugged with a smile, sipping the coffee. The delicious cold spread through my mouth and I smiled.

"Where is my homework?" I asked Angela.

"Right here" Angela opened her book bag, the ugliest shade of green I've ever seen, and pulled out a hot pink folder.

I took it and flipped through. Like always my homework was in the pockets, left for before lunch classes and right for after. The papers were neat and organized.

"Great" I said easily.

"Bella" Mike said with a smile.

"Mike what have I told you about interrupting me while I'm getting things straight?"

He looked up with a frown.

"That'll be all" I waved my hand in dismissal to Angela, she scurried away like rats do on TV shows.

"Hello Michael" I droned in an annoyed voice.

Jessica and Lauren exploded in laughter, gaining us wide eyed stares as we walked towards our lockers.

"Good morning Bella" He smiles.

Like always his glasses were crooked, but his white button down shirt and black pants were ironed to perfection. He was the typical nerd, all the way up to his gelled hair.

"I would love to chat, but maybe later, I have confidential thinks to talk to my squad about."

"Okay sweet heart" He frowned slightly.

"Lerv you though" I waved and turned away rolling my eyes.

"Confidential stuff" Lauren mimicked, voice shaking with laughter.

"Damn girl, are you high?" I asked with a smile.

"Depends, are we on squad time?"

I shook the comment off with a smile. We both knew we weren't on squad time and that she wasn't high. We walked to our lockers, which of course, were side by side, me in the middle. I opened my locker and looked into the body mirror on the door. I looked the same as always, fantastic by everyone's standards. My bright pink heels looked polished, black jeans showing off my hips and my tight pink t-shirt showing off perfect curves and killer tits. My hair hung straighter than straight. I fixed my make-up while we chatted easily.

"We're just waiting for you to get back with Jacob you know" Jessica said. "That hot piece of ass won't be waiting much longer."

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said carelessly.

Truth was he'd wait forever.

We separated on the way to class and until lunchtime. Surprisingly Mike hadn't hunted me down like he'd been doing for a while. I sat at the table with the rest of my cheerleading squad like always. We all talked about the football team and as if on cue they all sat in their seats at my table. We pulled two tables over to make space for everyone. I picked at my salad while we joked around.

"Remember, we're meeting at my house after school." I told the girls before we left lunch.

I was glad to be out of lunch. Jacob sat across from the entire time, staring at me. It was unnerving. The day past quickly and before I knew it, I was on my way home in my hot pink car. The girls arrived a few minutes later. We practiced, ordered pizza, watched TV for a while, and then everyone headed home. It was only 10 when I headed up to my room.

I quickly took off my shorts and t-shirt and tossed it into my hamper. I showered quickly and before I knew it, I was lying in my huge bed alone. My mind drifted off. I couldn't help the frown that made its way on my face. Here I was, perfect life and all, but frowning. My house was empty like usually. I had everything a girl my age could ask for and more, a huge house, extravagant backyard, at-home gym in my basement as well as a pool and Jacuzzi, and the spot as head cheerleader, all at 17. A year and a half from now I would be shipped off the best college money could buy. But where were the people to celebrate with me? My father and mother were on a business trip in China, leaving me in ice cold _Forks_.

I drifted to sleep with thoughts of how my life would be if my family wasn't rich. How would it be if we lived a regular life, with regular money limits, and together all the time?

**A/N: Mostly an intro. So did anyone notice how different Bella is at school than she is at home, alone? It'll show more as time progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

"It's just, we are so different, you know?" I said emotionlessly.

"At least you did it privately" Mike muttered. "I really liked you Bella, but I could tell you never felt the same way"

I grimaced, nodding. Mike would've been real pissed had I done this in the middle of lunch, like Lauren said. I wasn't a _total _bitch though. I walked away, letting Mike head back to his AP math class. I don't even know why I bothered pretending to date him. It's not like I'm not smart enough to get A's on my own. The same way I made Angela do my homework. I could do it on my own, but why risk losing my popularity (and spot as cheer captain) over something I could get people to cover up for me. Plus, it was less time consuming this way.

…

"YOU'RE WHAT" I yelled in disbelief.

Jacob looked at me with sad eyes. We were standing in the deserted school hallways, me on my way to gymnastics practice and Jacob walking me. It had become public knowledge that we were back together, since lunch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you before, but I couldn't put it off any longer."

Anger coursed through me.

"How long have you known?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"A month now" He said.

I reached up and slapped him in the face. I wasn't nearly as hard as I would have like it to be, Jacob probably barely even felt it, but it got my point across. Jacob looked at me even sadder, but slightly angry now.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but do you really think I _want _to move?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"So after Christmas break I won't see you anymore?"

Jacob shook his head. "We just have 4 days left and I can spend the weekend with you, I already asked my parents about it. But that Tuesday I'm leaving."

"So you're leaving before right before Christmas" I mumbled. "We've been together for 2 and a half years, doesn't that make a difference" I didn't add the on and off part.

"It does to me, but my parents said they are really sorry" Jacob said.

"Alright" I frowned, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Nothing I can do then"

"Babe, we still have time" Jacob said.

"I'll cancel the rest of the practices for the week, today is my last gymnastic practice, so after that…" I trailed off.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. With a smile he walked me to the gymnastics room and said goodbye. My coach pointed out to me that this was my worst practice all year.

…

I didn't notice something until Wednesday when I was driving home with Jacob trailing me. He had a bag in his trunk, deciding he would stay until Monday, so 5 days together. It was better than nothing.

"Jake" I said when we walked into my house.

"Yeah babe" He said, dropping his bag to the side of the door.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked. "Lauren is leaving with you"

"Duh, did you think they were taking me but leaving my sister?" Jacob looked at me with the _DUH _face.

"So not only am I losing my boyfriend, I'm losing my best friend and best cheerleader too."

"Sorry babe" Jacob frowned.

"It's fine" I mumbled.

We quickly got out of our winter gear and brought Jake's bags up to my room. I was glad my house was warm and not cold like outside.

"Does your pool have cold water in it?" Jake asked.

"No" I said. "It's set up to hot water, like the Jacuzzi."

"Great, let's go for a swim"

I smiled, swimming sounded great.

"Let's order pizza" I added.

"One day you're going to hate pizza"

"I'll never hate pizza" I gasped with a smile. I called the pizza place and place my order quickly, telling the delivery man to go down the side door where the steps were.

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg" Jake said before dashing out of the room.

I laughed and ran after him, catching up at the basement stairs. He was pulling his shirt over his head. Before I knew it we were both naked and diving into the pool at 8 feet.

"Tie" I cried when I surfaced.

"No way, I got that" He argued.

"No it was a tie" I laughed.

The water was just warm enough not to burn us, which was great. I had no idea how our maintenance workers knew how to do these things.

…

Sadly, the week passed quickly. Tuesday came back around and Jacob was kissing me goodbye. Lauren hugged me with a small smile. But no one would cry it just wouldn't be right to cry right now. Maybe no one would cry. Jacob had given me a Christmas present yesterday, and I gave him one. We opened them and laughed that coincidentally we had bought each other watches that matched. I was wearing it now, waving to Jacob as he drove away from my house and Lauren's car followed.

When they were gone tears sprang to my eyes. _I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry!_

But tears were flowing from my eyes, hot and fast, by the time I got back to my room. I wiped my eyes and walked over to where almost everything Jacob had ever given to me sat. There was a wide variety of jewelry sitting in the open jewelry boxes on top on now empty boxes of heart shaped chocolates. Behind them where little teddy bears holding heart that said things like "Be mine" and "I love you". The last thing was the giant teddy bear on my bed, almost as big as me. He won this for me in a carnival one year, the second year we dated actually. So last year, I remember that he carried it even though people watched him strangely…..

I spent Christmas alone. Of course my parent sent me box after box after box of presents. I counted 30 before I stopped. There were pairs of heels, outfits, $300 shades, game systems, a new iPod, phone, and laptop. And last there was money, of course, with a card that said "We didn't know what to get you so if you don't like the gifts go buy more. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year". LIKE I NEEDED MONEY!

I slowly cleaned up the mess of boxes (No time to gift wrap anything, so it was less work) and them made trips up and down to my room to put everything away. I had simply sent my father a $1000 watch and a $4000 jewelry set for my mother. They wouldn't care either way, it was their money and they had so much of it that they didn't know what to do with it.

I was glad when school started again; it was lonesome in my house more often than not. It was still cold outside but in a few weeks it would warm again.

"So" Jessica whispered during 5th period. "When are we holding tryouts for a new cheerleader?"

"I guess I should go to the office and announce it 7th period" I said easily.

My voice came out like I wasn't worried, but honestly I was shook. I had seen most of the girls in the school tryout for the squad and they sucked! At 3:00 announcements start and I headed to the main office. I quickly claimed the gym and then made my announcement.

"Hey, hey Forks high" I said in a chipper voice. "It's Bella Swan making an announcement to all girls. There is a spot open on the cheerleading squad, tryouts are in the gym at the same time as the football tryouts. 3:30 sharp, tardiness will not look good, only one spot open, can't wait to see you there."

I left and went back to class. Jessica was laughing when I walked in.

"'Can't wait to see you there'" She mocked over excitedly.

"Shut up" I laughed. "I have to keep up the image teachers see to keep them out"

"Of course" She said. "I know that"

…

"NO NO NO" I said angrily. "I said 2 3 4! Is everyone here tone deaf?" I cried angrily.

The girls looked up at me as I repeated the steps I wanted them to repeat. These tryouts have been going on for 15 minutes already and we made no progress. The group on 20 mimicked me as closely as they could. Jessica looked over at me shaking her head. She was the only one that I allowed to help me judge.

"Okay numbers 1, 2, 5, 6, 10, 11, and 15, sorry but you didn't make it."

The seven girls left with sad faces and teary eyes. 20 minutes later I was down to girls 20 and 18.

"Okay, number 20, sorry maybe next year. Number 18, come here." The girl made her way over with a huge smile. She was about 5' 3'' with short black spikey hair. She had fantastic style from what I could see. "Name"

"Alice Cullen" She said jumping up and down. "I'm new to the school"

"Stop" I said, making her stop. "Jumping" I finished. "Okay well look, we have practice at my house tomorrow after in school practice on the football field. Here's the address" I said handing her the paper I had written my address on at the beginning of practice. "Bring something to sweat in"

"You won't be disappointed" She said excitedly.

I nodded wordlessly.

"Can you believe how much the other girls sucked?" Jessica finally spoke from beside me.

"Actually I can" I said, rolling my eyes. "How hard is it to execute a few simple steps? Can you imagine how some of those girls would have embarrassed us?"

We walked out talking trash.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I spent the night working out and didn't sleep until about 5 in the morning. My eyes were baggy after an hour of sleep. But it was fine because make-up works wonders. I went through my regular routine through the day and before I knew it I was on the football field with my team and new girl, Alice. We were all in our uniforms trying to practice and catch Alice up to speed.

Jessica and Alexis, another team member, tossed me in the air. I spun twice, a smile spread across my face, only when I came back down they caught me and we fell to the floor. I could feel blood rising in my face, I was mortified. The rest of the squad was watching in shock. I looked to the floor and saw a football where we were standing and the football team barreling towards me.

"I am so sorry" A boy with a smooth voice said.

He pulled his helmet off and a pair of emerald eyes locked with mine. After a few seconds I snapped out of the trance.

"You asshole" I yelled. "You could have fucking killed me" I could practically feel how red my face was.

"I'm so sorry, the throw was wrong-"

I reached up a hand and cut him off.

"Who are you?"

"Izzy, are you alright?" Anthony caught up to us first.

"Do I look fine?" I asked. "Look at my uniform, it is disgusting! What happened?"

"Ralph threw the ball wrong and" Anthony paused.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. "You know what, I don't even care! I see he has Jacob's number, so I'm assuming he's the new quarterback."

"Yeah" Anthony said. "Sorry about the Jacob thing."

"Wrap it up" I shouted to my girls, ignoring the ache in my chest that that thought had brought up. "We're just going to continue practice at my place. We were supposed to anyway."

I turned away from the football players and went to grab my bag. On my way past everyone and to my car I hear "Nice going Edward". I noticed that it was Alice that said it to the green eyed guy.

"Warm day huh" Jessica said nervously, walking into my house.

"Duh, that's why we were able to practice on the football field" I snapped.

"Izzy, I'm sorry we fell. I'll be extra careful next time."

"What if that was an actual game?" I yelled the rest of the girls had just walked in.

"Bella, I'm really sorry" Alexis mumbled.

"Shut it Alexis" I snapped. "You were already on probation, you're lucky I don't just drop you to a lower spot. Your first time in this spot and you fail" I glared. "Lauren wouldn't have fallen. And it Lauren was her you wouldn't have screwed up either" I glared at Jessica.

If Lauren was here she'd say I was in queen bitch mode.

"You can't blame us" Alexis said in a cold tone.

"No, I CAN blame you though! Jessica has been lifting me for 2 years now, if Lauren was here then she wouldn't have fallen and Jessica wouldn't have had to hold my weight up alone! I felt your side give in first and Jessica can't hold me on her own. So no I don't blame you guys, I blame you"

Alexis looked at me angrily, with a glare.

"Another word and you'll be dropped; there are 19 other girls who would kill for your spot"

Alexis looked at me in surprise, but closed her mouth. I quickly started practice again. Practice went smoothly after that. Alice was catching on quickly which made it easier for me. Before I realized it had gotten dark outside.

"So anyone up for pizza before we call it quits"

"Yeah" The team said.

It was already past 10 when I was home alone. I was exhausted and went straight to sleep after showering.

A week passed quickly. Alice had already been moved up and was now one of the girls that were thrown into the air. She was a cool girl, but definitely not the type to follow behind anyone.

"You'll be sitting next to Isabella" Mr. Kohl said, yanking me from my trance.

I looked up to see who he was talking to. It was none other than Mr. Green-eyed Quarterback; Edward I believe his name is.

"We meet again" He said with a crooked smile. "Hello Isabella, I am Edward"

"It's just Bella. And hi" I said back.

"Look Bella, I really am sorry about that throw that made you fall"

"It's fine" I said dismissively. The period ticked by slowly. I chewed on my pencil, twirled my hair, chewed on my pen top and a few minutes before the period ended my phone vibrated. I answered in a whisper without checking who it was.

"It's Izzy" I whispered.

"Isabella" A harsh voice said. I automatically regretted answering. "Don't you look at the phone before you answer?"

"I'm in class, what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"You are such a disrespectful child" My mother continued.

"Can you just tell me what you want?"

"Forget it now" She said sharply.

I heard the phone click, she had hung up. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. Edward was watching me and opened his mouth to talk, but the bell rang.

"I'm having some friends over after school" I said with a smile. "Just a Friday night thing, you know? But yeah, you should drop by."

I grabbed a pen and wrote my address on Edward's arm.

"Hopefully I'll see you there" I smiled and slipped out the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At a lost with what to do next…**

I led the DJ to his booth and let him set his stuff up. The party snacks were set up in the kitchen. It was shaping up to be a party even though it wasn't really.

At around 7 the bell rang and all of the cheerleaders walked it, talking loudly and laughing. They were all dressed in party clothes and went over to the DJ telling him to start up the music. Soon it boomed through the house and the sun started to set. I went up to my room, making Jessica in charge of the door. I dressed in a tight black dress with black heels; I did my hair and makeup until I looked amazingly good. I heard as more people came to the party. I quickly locked my parent's room and then mine before rejoining the party. I automatically noticed that the football players had arrived and a bunch of other kids.

"Hey Bella" Some kids called.

"Hey" I called back, flashing a smile.

By 10 the entire house was stuffed, people were in the basement swimming while others danced. Many kids were tipsy or drunk, which didn't surprise me even though I brought no liquor out for them.

"Bella" A guy called.

I spun, a little tipsy myself thanks to Jessica, and was right in front of Edward.

"You made it" I said, looking up into his green eyes.

"Yeah, I see it's more than a Friday night thing." He smiles. "Is this the party house?"

I laughed. "It seems like anyone who's ever heard my name came, and maybe more."

He laughed and handed me a cup. I drank it without question and automatically tasted vodka. Edward drank his slowly, making a face at the strong taste.

"So is this your house"

"Yeah" I smiled up at him, unable to stop my flirty self from coming out. "Let me give you a tour" I purred, touching his arm lightly.

We walked around and talked to a few people, drinking cup after cup or strong drinks.

"Dance with me" He whispered in my ear at some point.

He grabbed my waist and we danced to the fast paced music. I was grinding against him as he pulled me closer to him. I spun towards him and leaned up, kissing him full on the lips. The sensual kiss quickly turned hot and passionate. I groaned into his mouth as he pushed me between him and a wall, I hadn't even realized we left from dancing. My head spun by the time we came up for oxygen. Edward's eyes weren't an emerald green, but now a smoky green, almost black.

My hands found their way to Edward's chest.

"I'm getting hot" I purred seductively, grinding myself against him.

"How can I fix that?"

As he whispered seductively his hands traveled up my legs and under my dress. Goosebumps spread across my arms as Edward kissed me again, grinding himself against me. It was beyond clear what he wanted; at this point I would give it to him here and now. I looked around at the people dancing and drinking and grabbed Edwards hand. We walked up my stairs where the music was lower but couples or strangers decided to hook up, leaned against the walls and making out. I reached above my door and grabbed the key off the frame. I unlocked the door and we tumbled into the darkest of my room.

Automatically our lips met and the door slammed as Edward kicked it closed. I panted as we stripped each other and flopped onto my bed. Between kisses we got closer, I was suddenly thankful for the total darkness of my room.

"Bella, wait, is your period due?" He panted.

"I'm on birth control" I said quickly.

Before I knew it I wasn't sure where my body ended and where his began, I was in bliss.

…

Light spilled into my room making me suddenly aware of the pounding in my head. I felt a hand on my stomach and my lack of clothes before my eyes even opened. I cracked them open and groaned it is too damn bright in here. I pushed the hand off of me before opening my eyes again. The first thing I noticed was my dress and underwear thrown on the floor, not too far from a familiar outfit.

"Edward" I whispered.

He stirred slightly as I forced myself to sit up. My stomach lurched violently and I barely suppressed the urge to puke. The room spun. Faster than I would have thought possible, I darted out of my bed and into my bathroom, emptying the contents of my empty stomach. I sat with my face over the toilet for a few minutes, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Are you alright?" Edward's voice called out from my room.

"Yeah" I called back.

I got up, flushed the toilet, and quickly brushed my teeth. I looked hung over and like I had wild sex, not that either of those weren't true. I washed my face and brushed my hair before wrapping my robe around me. I walked out with a bottle of Tylenol and saw Edward sitting up on my bed in his boxers, rubbing his temples. I grabbed two bottles of water out of the mini fridge I had in my room.

"Why do you have a fridge in your room?" Edward asked groggily, watching me move.

"When I was younger I used to get thirsty in the middle of the night, this was easier." I said.

I handed him a bottle and took two pills before handing over that bottle.

"Girls can't hold there liquor" He said before swallowing the pills.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed my own.

"I hope you don't feel like I took advantage of you"

"I don't" I said seriously. "We wanted to have sex, we did, that simple."

I responded out of reflex, I definitely don't want him to feel guilty. I know I don't. My face flushed at the memory. My phone rang suddenly.

"Hello" I answered quickly.

"Ms. Swan are you ready for the cleanup?" A business woman's voice asked. "We are outside"

"Yes" I said seriously. "Can you make sure there are no stragglers?"

"Of course"

"How long?"

"Give us an hour"

"Thank you" I said before hanging up.

Edward was watching me as I threw my cell phone on the bed.

"You're kind of stuck here for an hour" I said.

"I am" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, the house is about to be cleaned."

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was only 8:30. I went over and pulled my shade down as well as close my curtain, effectively covering up most of the light from outside.

"Thank you" Edward said dramatically.

I sat on my bed quietly rubbing my temples and waiting for the Tylenol to kick in.

"I'm going to shower, don't go anywhere" I said.

I went into my bathroom and thoroughly washed myself, scrubbing any traces of party from my scent. I got out after a while and got back under my robe. Back in my room Edward was fully dressed and sitting on my bed looking around.

"There are extra tooth brushes under my sink so you can freshen up" I said.

Edward flashed me a smile and walked by me, into my bathroom. As he cleaned up I slid on a purple silk underwear set, dropped my robe and started to dry my hair.

"You're so sexy" Edward said from behind me.

I laughed saying "thanks"

"This isn't going to make things weird between us right?" Edward asked after a pause.

"Nope" I said with a shrug.

Turning I flashed a smile at him.

"A lady knocked when you were in the shower to tell you that the house was clean. I didn't answer her, but she left."

"Good" I said, masking my relief at his silence.

Edward ran lustful eyes over my body. I smiled seductively at him stepping forward and running my hand over his chest, wishing his shirt was off. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, our lips touched and electricity seemed to surge through my body.

"Isabella" A voice suddenly called, shattering the moment.

"What the fuck" I said in shock, pulling away from Edward. "Oh no"

I quickly shushed him and ran to my closet. Quicker than I thought possible I pulled on a pair of jeans a t-shirt.

"Baby girl" My father called.

"I'm in my room" I called back.

Quickly I ran a brush through my hair, letting it hang in loose, wet curls. I looked at Edward, wide-eyed. He looked at me in confusion. I ignored him and started putting on eye-liner and lip gloss. Suddenly my door opened. I dropped the lip gloss and looked at the door. My father looked at the scene in surprise, my mother glared.

"Who is this" My mother spoke first.

"Hey mom, how are you, how was China?" I said, smiling and glaring at the same time.

"It was fine sweet heart" My father answered after a pause. "I missed you dearly"

He came over and hugged me, planting a kiss on my cheek. My mother continued to glare.

"Where is Jacob?" She asked.

"I'll see you at school on Monday" I said, turning to Edward.

He nodded, looking uncomfortable in this situation that he obviously didn't understand. He walked by my parents and out of the door. About a minute later I heard the front door close.

"So who is he?" My mother asked, crossing her arms and staring at me.

I shrugged. "No body, just the new Forks High quarterback"

"What happened to Jacob?" My father asked in surprise.

"They all moved, his whole family" I shrugged again.

"So you're just going to sleep around like a whore" My mother said.

"Renee" My father gasped.

"Get out" I ordered.

"Excuse you" My mother said.

"Get out of my room" I said, glaring at her. "Now"

"How dare you speak to me that way" She yelled.

"Fine stay" I said.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my black stilettos that matched my black t-shirt. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room. I went straight out of the house and into my car.

**My updates should be a little more frequent now that I have internet at home again, Yay! Also, I'm stuck so I really need suggestions if you guys want an update any time soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank Birdde for this update because I really was done, but I guess I just needed some motivation.**

**EPOV**

I was surprised to hear Bella's mom ask about Jacob. Most parents hated when their teenage daughters got in relationships. Didn't they know he was gone, hell, the whole school knew.

My head was clouded as I drove home. God, Bella was a _great _lay from what I remembered of it. I didn't want a relationship though. I hated how in my old school whoever I slept with thought they were in love with me. I really hoped that wouldn't be the case with Bella. I know that the quarterback and cheerleader were supposed to be together, like Bella was with Jacob, but I was not interested.

She was gorgeous, had money-which was important since I was never sure if girls were only after me for my money-, and seemed to hold her own. Was it wrong to just want to fuck her?

**BPOV**

My mother was a bitch the entire weekend. My father tried to apologize for her but I wanted just blew it off. He acted like I wasn't used to her BS at this point. I was too excited to see Monday morning.

I dressed slowly after my shower. I woke up an hour earlier than necessary. I decided I would dress sexy.

I put on a white shirt that came down to mid-back in the back and tied in the front like a bra. I paired it with my pink, white and black plaid skirt that stopped right under my ass. I clipped on a pair of suspenders, crossing them in the back. Lastly I pulled on a pair of white socks that came right under my knees and a pair of black sexy school girl heels.

I settled for light make up. Smokey eyes, pink lipstick and gloss, and a light coat of eye shadow. Lastly I pulled my hair into a pink head band. I was amazed that despite the sexiness of my outfit, paired with the make-up, I looked almost innocent. By the time I was done it was time for me to leave for school.

I grabbed purse and left. I chose my black Dodge Charger with the two pink stripes. When I got to school I was wearing my white shades. I had everyone's attention when I stepped out my car. Who could blame the guys that were drooling? I looked flawless. My skin had always been clear and creamy and I was wearing my diamond heart belly button ring.

"Where are you going?" Jessica called. "You look H-O-T hot"

I laughed blowing her a kiss. I was glad that once again it was a nice day out.

We gossiped mindlessly while I sipped my iced coffee, delivered by Angela. Our conversation was interrupted by cat-calls and sly remarks from the football team. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Bella" Edward's voice called.

He walked up to me with lust filled eyes.

"I wanna talk to you"

Jessica smirked and waggled her eyebrows. The air was filled with 'oohs' ad I walked out the school with Edward. I followed him into the shelter of the woods and once we were covered he stopped.

"What's up" I asked with a flirty smile.

"I wanted to talk about Friday" He said hesitantly.

"What about it?"

He ran his hand through his messy hair and blew out a breath.

"Don't take this the wrong way. What happened on Friday was amazing, it really was, but I don't want to be in a relationship"

He spoke quickly and I laughed more in relief than anything.

"I was thinking the same thing over the weekend. It was a great night but I don't need a relationship. What I need is a go to guy, I need a guy that I can text for sex whenever I want it." I said it seductively but honestly.

"Are you serious?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep" I said, popping my 'p'.

"You are fucking amazing" He said with a smile.

"I know" I said turning to walk away.

"Oh don't get cocky Swan"

"Kiss my ass Cullen" I said back teasingly.

"Oh I plan to" He said.

Suddenly he was close enough to trail his hand from my sex and across my ass. I shivered lustfully. _This could definitely work!_

**Okay so this story is about to get very negative. No one should be surprised, the title demands lemons. If you're under the age of too young too young to be fucking then back yourself out of this. Anyone else. BEWARE.**


End file.
